Imagination?
by x-WritingParadox-x
Summary: The trio is filled with boredom until they hear about the toy-line Doctor Power and the Magical Dragons. How can sucky shows get a toy-line and not SBT?  R&R


**A/N: I'd like to thank Seventh Sanctum's generators for helping me come up with many starting points for my own ideas. They gave me the name for the franchise in this story. Now, I'd like to thank Cartoon Network for running Sym-Bionic Titan. Most of all, I'd like to thank Genndy and his crew. You people have all done a fabulous job with being apart of the show. Thank you! Now, I'd like to not thank the toy companies. Off to make my own Tashy 497 plush. **

**DISCLAIMER: I claimed that I owned Sym-Bionic Titan once, but someone was smart enough to know that I don't and never will.**

**Side notes: heehee. I had to include Octus. :) After "Under The Three Moons", before "Family Crisis" obviously. I don't know about you. but the Target near me has some sort of food court. It has Starbucks and another place where you can buy popcorn and slurpees and other stuff. If you can't tell, this is pretty much the idea that popped in my head when I heard Cartoon Network was not renewing the show because of "lack of toy sales." **

* * *

><p>The sunlight shone through the window and onto our trio. They had gently placed themselves on the couch of their living room. The birds outside were chirping ferociously. The humanoids, however, spoke of nothing while nature spoke of everything in a loud tone. The wind brushed by a wind chime and a tree branch shook from the impact of nature's natural cause. Ilana looked beyond Octus to catch a glimpse of her protector. The way their eyes any eyebrows moved, indicated they were communicating in an unspoken tone.<p>

Ilana slid back into the couch, slouching, as she starred at the wall before her. "Food?" she asked. Neither Octus nor Lance moved a muscle. She sighed at her failed effort. "Uno card game?" Lance suggested. Octus in his dad-like form let out something that sounded like a sigh. Ilana shook her head ever so beautifully. Lance let out a groan as he slapped his face. "Has anything come through the rift gate yet, Octus?" "If my calculations are correct, then there has been no activity concerning the rift gate." They retreated back to silence. A child out on the sidewalk ran wildly with a toy in his hand making airplane-like noises. "The Titan saves day again!" he had exclaimed. A slightly older boy ran up to him, "Jakie, the Titan can't save the day!" "Says who?" "Says me, and I'm the oldest!" "So?" "So, bigger and better," the boy stuck out his tongue.

Their father had walked up to his young sons, "Boys, boys, what's the problem?" The younger one pointed at his sibling. "Robert said that Titan can't save day when it always does like on the big TV!" The older boy, Robert, laughed mockingly. "Titan is just another way the American government wants to control our lives. Its all fake." Jakie began to whimper. "Robert you better have a good explanation on what you just said!" He shrugged, "My teacher taught it to us." Jakie cried as he hugged on to his father. The boys' dad shook his head as he took Robert by the ear. "But dad!" he whined. "Not now, Robert." The family began walking away. Unbeknown to them, the Titan was listening, and wishing that they wouldn't walk away. The trio had only wanted entertainment, therefore, they could not stand their entertainment walking away.

Jakie bit his lip as he starred at his older brother. "He's faking the tears!" Robert squealed. Jakie produced even more tears. "Now, son, be nice to your brother. I know you may not like him, but your siblings." Robert pointed to his mouth, imitating the fact that the thought made him nearly puke. Jakie giggled, "See I told you the Titan wins compared to stupid Doctor Power and the Magical Dragons." The older boy retaliated, "Doctor Power and the Magical Dragons always win! Their TV show is awesome!" "The Titan is real, I saw it on the news." "Yeah, but it only has this one lousy toy," the boy pulled the action figure out of his brother's hands. "Hey-" "Jakie, you know that Doctor Power has exactly 5,403 toys. The Titan only has one." "But everyone in my class has the Titan!" "Yeah, they're a bunch of first-graders." "Boys, that's enough."

The family walked back to their home; their father obviously wanted to sit them in front of the TV to prevent them from arguing about toy franchises. "Well," the princess drawled out, "who wants to go to Wal-Mart?" They starred, unaprovingly. "How about Target?" Lance shrugged, "They have popcorn at least." "Yay!" she said happily. They all hopped in the car to endure an adventure at the chain store. To them it was an adventure. Earthlings usually take things like this for granted. Most have made trips to the store since childhood. However, our trio are aliens and it's not like they're used to it yet. Ilana is always the one who runs towards the small food court. While she's sipping on the straw of the slurpee, she'll occasionally spy a bag in the clothing section. "This is so cute!" Evidently, that very bag is occasionally bought. The real reason they decided to make a trip to Target is for entertainment. I am not saying that they ended up in the entertainment section, but they ended up in the children's toy section. Lance marveled at the plastic version of Titan that was in front of him. A kid hopped up and grabbed the toy very rudely. "Grown-ups don't deserve such a cool toy." As Lance rolled his eyes, Ilana walked up to him. "Here it is," she said as she held out a box full of action figures. "Here's what?" "Doctor Power and the Magical Dragons full Time Space Dragon set, duh. You know the franchise that the kid mentioned earlier this morning." "Oh, yeah," Lance said nonchalantly. They rushed towards the check out and paid for their items. What awaited them was the most fun they ever had on Earth.

* * *

><p>The three slowly placed the figures on their dining table as they examined its functions. "They are made of plastic, acrylic paint-" "Octus!" "What?" Ilana smiled, "Can you tell us anything about the company?" "The company's name is Bandai. It is a Jappanese toy making and video company. I believe they bought the Doctor Power and the Magical Dragons franchise in the year 2010 A.D. from the TV channel Cartoon Network." "So, what's the show about?" Lance asked. "Something about a doctor who got mixed up with a scientist and they accedientally make a time machine which brought in dragons. These dragons were soon examined by Doctor Power only to be altered into becomming 'magical.'" "Time machine? Do Earthlings know that it's impossible?" Ilana said. "Most humans are coming to the realization that you can not alter time, but the show is leaning towards a science-fiction type feel." "Do you have a built in Wikipedia in you, Octus?" Lance asked, laughing at his robotic friend. "I am not sure," Octus responded. The two humanoids laughed together.<p>

"No, Saree! Don't go into the lair!" Ilana said as she held up one of the magical dragons. "Ezekiel, it's okay. Here comes Dr. Power," Lance stated holding up the magical dragon named Hamster. Octus gripped his "hands" around the action figure and made him walk in a perfect straight line. He paused, "What do I say?" "Use your imagination," Ilana stated in her honey-sweet voice. "Imagination?" Lance shook his head, "I would say you wouldn't have one because you're a robot, but we've established that you're not one." "Yeah, you're like the sibling I never had." "Well, since we're all family here, I guess it's safe to say that my robotic functions are finally not analyzing the issue with Kimmy." Ilana frowned, "It's okay to care about her Octus. If I had made someone I care about cry, I would continue to think about them. But we all have to have fun." "Here comes the wormhole," Lance said to avoid this conversation. "Oh no, wormhole! Hamster, Saree, Dr. Power, anyone, save me!" Lance looked at his companion, "Really, Ilana?" "Hey, I was just using my imagination."


End file.
